Onimusha 3: Demon Siege
thumb|200px|right|PC Intro Onimusha 3: Demon Siege is the fifth release in the Onimusha series. It is an action-adventure game, and was released for the PlayStation 2 on April 27, 2004. It was later ported to PC Windows on December 8, 2005. Characters * Samanosuke Akechi - a samurai in early Japan during the fight with the warlord Nobunaga Oda. His youth was preserved via the Oni Gauntlet he wore. Modeled after the actor Takeshi Kaneshiro. * Jacques Blanc - a French officer who was locked in time travel and joins Samanosuke into the time of the war with Nobunaga Oda. He had a son named Henri, a fiancee soldier named Michelle Aubert, and a fellow police named Philippe. He was later granted the use of the Oni Gauntlet and armed with magical whips and his standard issue pistol. Modeled after the actor Jean Reno. * Michelle Aubert - the fiancee of Jacques who is at first detested by his son, Henri, who does not want her to be his new "mother". As an officer of the French Police, Michelle has great skill with ranged firearms and uses hand grenades to make short work of monsters. * Guildenstern - Nobunaga's scientist who creates massive demons by the use of his demonic ingenuity. * Nobunaga Oda - the Japanese warlord who used an entire army of Genma to do his bidding. * Hideyoshi * Marcellus * Gate Keeper * Ako - a member of the Tengu Clan, she is an invaluable supportive ally to Samanosuke, being able to reach and open distant treasure chests and deliver them to Samanosuke. By wearing different colored vests, her usefulness in certain situations is nigh unmatched. * Ranmaru Mori - the 16-year old right-hand of Nobunaga. He fights with his katana with great skill. * Vega Donna - the "wife" of Nobunaga. She can confuse her opponent by her maneuverability across her throne room. * Mitsuhide Akechi - Samanosuke's uncle who led the battle of Honnoji Temple to destroy Nobunaga. * Heihachi Honda - a samurai retainer of the Ieyasu clan who tries to stay neutral to the game's conflict. He is playable in a bonus stage for the game. * Henri Blanc - Jacques' son who has a strong bond with his father. He first disliked Jacques's girlfriend Michelle but grew to accept her. He was mortally wounded by Ranmaru until Jacques' Oni Gauntlet revived him. * Phillipe - Jacques' friend and fellow French officer who was mortally wounded after a scuffle with Genma and dies, as he and Jacques were transported to past-day Japan. * Gargant - the most powerful Genma warrior, defeated by Samanosuke in the game's opening movie, becomes a playable character in Onimusha Blade Warriors after clearing Onimusha 3. All that is required is the saved game file on the memory card when booting up Blade Warriors. Notes Onimusha 3 is the first game in the series to introduce the usage of analog sticks as well as the D-pad to control the character's movement. It is also the first in the series to use real-time rendered 3D environments, instead of pre-rendered backgrounds. Gallery Image:Oni3Ako.png|''Ako'' Image:Oni3Ranmaru.png|''Ranmaru Mori'' Image:Oni3VegaDonna.png|''Vega Donna'' Image:Oni3Mitsuhide.png|''Mitsuhide Akechi'' Image:Oni3Heihachi.png|''Heihachi Honda'' Image:Oni3Henri.png|''Henri Blanc'' Image:Oni3Phillipe.png|''Phillipe'' Image:Oni3GateKeeper.png|''Gate Keeper'' Box Art and Merchandise Image:Oni3Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:Oni3CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:Oni3Europe.png|''Europe'' Image:931495 72904 front.jpg|''U.S.'' PC Image:Onimusha3pcdvd.jpg|''Europe'' PC Merchandise Image:Oni3OST.png|''OST'' Image:Oni3Guidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Category:Onimusha Games